SÜHAI
by HellWoman
Summary: Set After the Final Episode: Kagome is already married to Inuyasha, living a 'happy' life...But she can't deny the bond she shares with Sesshoumaru, their connection goes beyond their limits and it is not something they can break away easily. WARNING: Erotic/Anal sex.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi, all the rights of InuYasha. The cover image belongs to Technoelfie from her deviantart profile, you can see her work over there which is quite good and you should check it out.**

 **SÜHAI**

Sesshoumaru waits patiently. Hollow sounds make him company, the skies above pray unknown and sacred pleas, trapped in darkness and void clouds. Stars are nowhere to be seen.

His aura is in denial,the beast inside is eager, as the night falls onto the depths of time, his mind runs fast to the memories.

Her trembling lips,the veins under her skin visible as he enters. Inside,it feels warm and tender. Her throbbing skin engulfs his member all the way in. His growls fill the cave threatening the flames of the little bonfire she made when she arrived with him that cold night. He leans on her, erect,warm nipples,meeting his muscled chest. He catches her lower lip between his teeth,caressing dangerously the skin underneath...  
She's grinding,bumping their skin together, trying to meet him over and over again. In her breathless moans,desperation clings hard, in the back of her mind and soul.

A normal human,in a normal situation,would think that the woman was in a state of dementia. She thought about it for a second.

A woman under the influence of a demon lord.

But she was not screaming his name for an evil deed.

Not scratching her nails against his shoulders and upper back to make a satanic insignia.

Her eyes popping up,almost in the back of her head because of the fast pace and hard pressure he uses to get her to moan louder and bump the flesh together, as she gives up a part of her body that belongs to _him_ , and only _him_ ,were not breaking havoc by exorcism.  
''I'm going to... Ah!'' She cries out his name,in the dimm light of the fire. He holds her tight in his strong arms, kissing her lips as he feels the tender skin press his cock. He's in so deep that his testicles rest between her buttocks, he grabs her hips steady, pushing deeper,to leave his seed inside her warm refuge. Her breathing is ragged, blushed cheeks and embarrassed,brown eyes looking right into him.  
''I love you forever,Sesshoumaru'' She barely manages to say that in rushed whispers. They kiss tenderly, soothing the waves in their bodies, the rush of pleasure is no longer needed but the ghost lingers...

She presses her own lips together in a strange haze,feeling her lover's throbbing member leave her pulsing body and his seed spill down her dilated bundle of nerves.  
''I love you,My soul...Endlessly.''He says,caressing her face with a new found softness and bringing her body closer,to a long embrace, lasting what's left of night...

So he waits.

In the open field, under the moon's watchful guard.

She walks fast... In a rush. He arrived earlier,but he lets her feel his aura nearby...Because he likes it when she _feels_ him...Inside her mind and soul, calling out for _her_... Needing _her_ as much as he knows she needs him. His back is pressed against a stone's surface,one of his arms resting over his flexed leg. His golden stare following her moving body 'til she has reached his side. She raised her lips to form a shy smile.

She's testing his waters, cold and sweet.

''I'm so sorry...Inuyasha was asking too many questions and I had to guess like a hundred excuses to get to you and...'' She realized then,that she was not late. That he unleashed his demonic aura for her. Only her. He almost smiled when her cheeks blushed deep red. She tried not to look him directly,but above his head. For her,it was a foolish task. Eventually,some seconds later,she stared at his piercing goldens, with her heart running up her throat.  
''You are not late... In fact,you are never late.'' Sesshoumaru said that with a harsh tone. Like if he was disappointed of the not so kind way she thinks about herself. The breathless brunette shook her head in denial. But she got to stand in front of him and her legs gave in,kneeling in front of her lover and taking his face in her hands,to reach his lips hungrily. He responded with a higher passion,embracing her hips,to gain better access to her mouth,his tongue burning patterns inside of her mind,heart and soul...No longer hers but made one with him.

She submersed in a deep sea, unique in density, she was now, his sacrifice in flesh.

She knew what he wanted.

How to be selfish?

How to deny his pleasure?

Guilt will always be present. So they revisited guilt. It was the only thing they knew.

He guided her to the well known cave. One of his hands linked to one of hers. Silent steps over wet land.

She undressed him first. Always looking at his golden orbs, atonished by his warm, hard skin. Giving away hints of her desire for him.

While not being vocal, he could _see_ and _smell_ everything she felt.

She wanted to worship the love she bleeded.

So she did.

There, here tongue ripped a strangled noise out of him. The tip of his glans burning at its passing. Her throat adjusting to his length. His energy was bundled in his member past her lips. Like nothing he could compare to.

The way her tongue moved, circling his tip, with her eyes open, controlling his want, looking directly to his eyes. She had her whole body arched, the curves of her backside greeting his view.

He wanted to conquer her secrets.

So he did.

She gave in entirely. She felt his kisses deep south, wet around her hidden entrance...Then his tongue...And one finger...To another too. Expanding the ring of nerves and entering fully, this time, with his member. She was strung out by the sensations.

Almost pain...

Almost pleasure...

Soothed by his lips tracing her shoulders. His grip on her hips hard as the stones in the cave.

Then he moved, in and out, following her moans. As she got louder, his movements became faster, stronger.

As she was coming...He did too. Filling her insides. Her fluids slipping through the fabric of his clothes under their bodies.

He embraced her. Entagled around his stole.

She looked at him tenderly, smiling. He pulled her hand to entwine them together, leaving a kiss between their bond.

Nothing really matters.

Nothing until _she_ matters.

 **The End**

 **Sühai (Japanese,Romaji) : Worship (English), Rendir Culto (Spanish)**


End file.
